


but still i will live here

by furiouscatlover



Series: fnaf/dsaf oneshots [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Blood and Injury, Confessions, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Knives, Major Character Injury, Manipulation, Pining, Stabbing, i know no angst except character death, light hearted until the end. then its hardcore angst, unnamed night guard is ness, vanny is reluctant follower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiouscatlover/pseuds/furiouscatlover
Summary: a prediction i had for the ending of security breach featuring heavy vanguard angst. also a lot more gay.(the time that this was written and posted was before security breach came out. if they turn out to be the same person, related, ect. then do not get on my ass for this it's a comfort ship and nothing was 100% confirmed at the time i wrote this.)title is from mitski's "i will"
Relationships: Ness/Reluctant Follower (Five Nights at Freddy's), Night Guard (Five Nights at Freddy's: Security Breach)/Reluctant Follower (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Series: fnaf/dsaf oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178246
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	but still i will live here

**Author's Note:**

> tw for blood, knife, dying  
> cw for food

The first time Ness saw Vanny, it had been her fourth night at her new job. It had also been the first time she had been alone without someone to help, meaning that she sort of panicked and hid in the lazer tag section for most of the night. She had only heard the woman, so she never really got to see her.

The first time she had actually  _ met  _ Vanny was a little over a month since that night. She had been strolling around through the golfing course. And, she was shining her flashlight in various places when the light had shone directly onto a white rabbit costume. It had a blue bow and multiple patches of random stitch. Along with that, a knife in its hand. Then, its head shot up and its red eyes gazed into Ness’s soul, and she froze. It wasn’t a suit, and it wasn’t even a haunted animatronic like the ones Ness had heard stories about (although admittedly that would’ve been really cool). It was a person. 

Ness had, again, panicked, and tried to run off, but her wrist was grabbed by a white fluffy hand. 

“Where are you going?” The voice emitting from the suit was feminine, delicate, yet somehow… dangerous. Lethal. Like a stealthy predator in a jungle, about to lure her away. 

“I- Um, well…” Ness hated how her brain decided to stop working in the worst of times.

The red eyes stared curiously back, and Ness had to blink multiple times due to how bright they were compared to the rest of the building. Her eyes adjusted and she noticed that the suit was a rabbit, with folded ears and tweaked whiskers. The face was a little creepy because it just kept… smiling at her.

A fuzzy white paw with pink paw pads waved in her face. “Hello? Blondie? Earth to Blondie, you here?” Ness flushed at the nickname but snapped back. 

“Oh, um. S-Sorry,” she mumbled. 

“Well, I  _ was  _ gonna kill you. I’ve been stalking this place, and you, every night since… well, I know you started recently. Anyways, I was gonna kill you but I don’t want to anymore. Just let me do my thing and I won’t hurt you, m’kay? You’re too cute to die yet.” 

“B-But… you’re… intruding..?” Ness didn’t process the compliment until a few moments later, her face turning red again. Vanny giggled at the late response. 

“Like I said, leave me to do my thing and I won’t kill you.” The suit then ran off, and Ness had been too dazed by the interaction to want to move. 

Vanny was a bit.. unusual for someone trying to do ‘something secret’, excitedly greeting her from random high places, then jumping down to chat. Then, just when Ness managed to get past the fluster that came with the compliments Vanny gave, the woman hopped away with a quick goodbye. Ness would be alone for the rest of her shift (she soon came to learn she wasn’t, and was actually being followed by Vanny) and would replay the conversations in her mind. 

So far, she had learned practically nothing about the woman. She didn’t even know what she  _ looked  _ like. Nothing was stopping her from turning Vanny in, and yet… she couldn’t. Whenever she went to report the night, she never mentioned the strange rabbit suit. If anything, she went deliberately out of her way to keep it how it was. Ness looked through each bit of footage, and if there was even a bit with Vanny in it, she kept it hidden at her apartment. 

Their routine was nice. Ness couldn’t help but want to learn more though, considering that all they talked about was either the mall, or Ness. Why did Vanny stay at the mall at night? Why did she wear that bunny costume? Why did she have a knife? What was she trying to achieve that was so important? 

…

Why did Ness look forward to seeing Vanny every night? 

  
  


The first time Ness had seen Vanny without her suit on was a while after that. Vanny had shown herself multiple times, yes, but not without the head of the rabbit costume. If anything, it had been a while, at least a few months. It was around fall, and Ness hadn’t seen Vanny that night yet. She was beginning to worry she wouldn’t even show up. 

“Heya, blondie!” Despite the excitement in the woman’s tone, she sounded a little… tired? Or just sad. 

Ness spun around to Vanny, happy to see her. “Hi,” she said cooly, like she wasn’t waiting for the woman to show up. Nope, definitely not. 

“What’s that?” Vanny pointed to something Ness was holding, covered neatly in a small pink handkerchief. 

“Nothing.” 

Vanny gave a little sniff. “I thought you’d be excited to see me,” she said jokingly in a sad tone. But maybe there was some truth in that. 

“I am, really,” Ness promised, but dropped the subject quickly. “I was going to tell you that you need to be more careful with the cameras. I can’t keep stashing footage at my house, they’re bound to catch on eventually.” 

“Ah, I’m fine. So what if they catch me? Plus, you don’t need ta do all that. Worry worm,” she mumbled. 

Ness gave her a little smile but couldn’t shake the sadness in Vanny’s tone. “Are you alright? You’re usually pointing a knife at my neck or something.” Maybe she overdid it with the humor, it was a little dry.

Vanny’s rabbit head tilted slightly. “Do you want me to do that?” She snapped. 

“Sorry,” Ness said instantly. 

“No, it’s-” Vanny’s voice seemed to choke for a moment, cutting off like she was on the verge of tears. “It’s fine. Sorry for snapping.” 

“It’s fine,” Ness said honestly. “I’m sure your super top secret stuff can wait for one night, right..? Do you want to walk around a bit?” 

The rabbit suit’s head jolted up excitedly, the ears swaying from the movement. “Sure!” If anything, that seemed to cheer her up. The woman cleared her throat. “I mean, um, I suppose it  _ could  _ wait.” 

The pair walked together, out of the main stage area and walking to the area with the huge Glamrock Freddy statue. It had many shops, but they were all closed, so the two women decided to sit down at the base of the statue. 

Ness smiled and shyly handed Vanny the thing she had been holding carefully. Over the past few days, she had been looking up online how to make cakes. She was never really good at it, and didn’t know until just recently, but she was proud of how it turned out. 

“What’s this?” Vanny asked in surprise, untying the handkerchief. 

“A gift,” Ness said with a slight grin. She was a little anxious to see how the woman would react, but she hoped Vanny would like it. 

Vanny opened the plastic container, gasping in what Ness hoped was surprise. She pulled out a cute little cake, in the shape of a rabbit, decorated like Vanny’s suit. 

“Oh, wow, Ness… thank you so much. I don’t-” Her voice was happy, but there was an underlying mellowness that Ness couldn’t understand. 

Ness turned red. “Ah, I don’t know what your allergies are! Or if you even have any. But there’s milk and egg and stuff in there, so…” 

Vanny set it down and had started taking off the suit head, but froze when she saw Ness watching her. “Did you make me this just so I’d take off my suit?” She said with faint amusement. 

“No! I didn’t- I mean, yeah I’m curious, but no I just-” 

“I’m just teasing you, blondie.” 

“Oh.” To say Ness was embarrassed was an understatement, but the sound of Vanny’s laughter made her feel a bit better. She was having a good time, and she was really happy to distract her from whatever she was sad about earlier. 

Vanny took off her suit head, and underneath was a surprise. She had dark brown hair that looked  _ almost  _ like a mullet but not quite, cute colorful stickers on her face, thick eyeliner with two wings on each eye, and red piercing eyes. Also, what looked like a hair extension of a rainbow, and black lipstick, with dark skin. She was gorgeous. Vanny put the knife and the suit head next to her, then clumsily took the tupperware and ate the cake with the paws on the suit. 

“This is so good,” Vanny said happily. “I didn’t know you baked.” 

Ness’s face turned red again. Vanny noticed her watching and winked. “Like what you see?”

“Yeah,” Ness murmured, then she covered her face in embarrassment. 

Vanny’s face also turned red and she stopped eating. For a moment, her face was nothing but complete surprise. Then, her lips curled up. “Yeah? Do you want some?” 

“No tha-” Ness tried to say, but some cake was shoved into her face. “Hey!-”

Vanny’s paws clumsily pulled it away. “Damnit, I was trying to be seductive. Stupid suit.” She cursed, then finished the cake. “Thank you, though, blondie. It was really good.” 

The other woman wiped her mouth, smiling slightly. “I’m glad you liked it.” 

The two sat in silence for a little while. It was nice, actually. Ness could’ve fallen asleep if it weren’t for the fact that she had slept all day. As much as she enjoyed her job, she wasn’t really fond of how badly it messed up her sleeping schedule. Well, she  _ did  _ have a good sleeping schedule, but she just slept all day. 

She then realized Vanny was staring at her. The woman’s eyes were glassy, and she remembered how she was acting earlier. “Um… are you alright now?” 

Vanny nodded. “Yeah. Thank you.” 

Ness slid closer to Vanny. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Maybe.” 

Ness nodded to show she was listening intently. She felt a strong urge to hold the woman’s hand- er, paw as it rested on her knee. Vanny bit her lip in hesitation. 

“Well… I have this, um, guy that I know…” 

“Is he a boyfriend?!” Ness blurted, then murmured an apology. “Sorry. Continue.” 

Vanny looked away anxiously. “Uh, yeah. His name is… is Brad. And he’s making me come here every night.” She paused for a moment. “Oh, but I’m okay with that! He just… he needs something, and I’m the only one willing to get it for him.” 

Ness nodded. “How old is he?” 

“Uh. My age,” she said quickly. “Anyways, he yelled at me before I left.” 

“So why did you come today then?” Ness wondered what it was that Brad needed. But she stayed quiet and continued to listen. The least she could do was support her friend. Friend. She liked the sound of that. 

“Because I wanted to see you, stupid,” Vanny said but with no malice. She smiled a little as she said it. 

Ness smiled back. “I…” She was about to agree with her when she paused. “Is he nice to you?”

The woman didn’t speak for a moment. “Yes.” Vanny’s hesitance said a lot about her answer, but Ness didn’t press any further. She didn’t want to bring up something that the woman didn’t want to talk about. 

Ness nodded. 

“Thanks for listening. And for the cake.”

“Of course,” Ness said. She hesitated, then cleared her throat anxiously. Before she could speak again, Vanny moved right next to her and rested her head on Ness’s shoulder. She jumped in surprise. 

“Sorry,” Vanny said, moving away again. 

Ness spluttered, “It’s fine! I… I don’t mind.” 

The woman smiled and yawned. “You’re a good friend.” 

The two remained silent for some time. How long, Ness really didn’t know. But it was relaxing. She didn’t know how to explain it, but the sound of Vanny’s breathing, and the weight of her entire body now leaned onto her was comforting. In this huge mall, with all of its dark corridors and luminescent lights, she had found a friend. 

Vanny held the pink cloth in her hands. “This is really pretty.” 

“You can have it if you’d like,” Ness offered the handkerchief. 

“Really?”

Ness laughed. “Yeah, of course! I wouldn’t offer it if I didn’t want you to have it.” 

Vanny smiled at her happily, holding onto it tightly. “I need to go,” she said. “Thank you, blondie. You’re cute  _ and  _ kind.” Ness nodded, the compliment causing her face to become warm. She stood up, and began walking away. Ness missed her already. 

Ness also stood up, grabbing her flashlight. 

  
  


“I lied to you,” Vanny told Ness one day. The two were eating sandwiches that Ness had brought for the two of them on the statue. It had taken a while for Ness to figure out how to climb up, but with Vanny’s help she managed. 

Ness looked at her curiously. “Huh?”

“About the… about Brad.” 

The blonde woman stayed silent as she listened. 

“I don’t have a boyfriend.” Ness was nothing but delighted to hear that, but the tone of her voice was worrying. “But… Do you know the legends of Freddy Fazbear’s?” 

“Oh, yeah! Well, I work for Fazbear Entertainment, so yeah… they uh. They make us know all of the history in case somebody asks so we don’t tell them the whole truth.” 

Vanny had an amused look for a moment, but dropped it. “So you know the man behind the slaughter?”

“Yeah. William Afton, right?” Ness didn’t know what she was getting at. Everyone knew about that, but… 

The dark haired woman nodded. “Yes, um… so. He’s back.” 

Nothing in the world scared Ness as much as it did in that moment. A chill crawled up her spine, cold dread filling her chest like water flooding a cave. “H-How?” she almost couldn’t speak. 

“He’s a virus,” Vanny said, hugging her knees. She had gotten out of the suit, wearing a skirt, some black tights and a shirt with gloves. It was cute. But she couldn’t pay attention to it. “Turned into a real life manifestation. Tricked a beta tester into letting him out.” 

“Is he… Brad?” 

“Technically.” 

Ness fidgeted with the gold on the statue. The two were sitting on the left shoulder, Ness’s back leaning against the head. She didn’t know what to say. “I’m not mad at you for not telling me,” Ness said after a bit of silence. “I understand why, but… is there anything I can do to help?” 

Vanny shook her head. “No, I just… I just needed to tell you. You’re the only one I trust, and-” Her eyes turned glossy and a tear fell from one. “I feel t-trapped, I don’t know… what do I do?” 

Ness held the woman’s hand, meaning it as nothing but comforting. She smiled softly at her, despite the numerous tears spilling down her face now. “Is there anything I can do to help?” She asked again for the second time, remaining patient. 

“Nothing, I guess,” Vanny said with a small sigh. “Just… stay here, please.”

“I can do that.”

Vanny curled up next to Ness, hugging her waist. She seemed so small, so much more different than the tall intimidating woman that she originally knew her as. It was a nice change. Vanny seemed tired of it. 

Ness ran her fingers through Vanny’s hair.

“Thank you,” she murmured. 

  
  


The last time Ness saw Vanny was a while later.

Ness called after Vanny. “Vanny!” 

“What do you want?!” The woman in the suit snapped angrily. Ness found it rather amusing considering that the costume head was still smiling, but she pushed the thought down quickly.

“Was it William?” Ness held her breath. 

Vanny remained silent, red eyes glowing as she eyed the blonde woman. She pulled out her knife and held it to Ness’s neck. She wasn’t phased. 

“I can help you,” Ness promised. “We’ll do it together.” She nervously looked at the knife being pointed at her. “You’re gonna have to put that down first, though.” Ness flashed her a nervous but honest smile. It was the same position they had always been in: Ness, offering something to Vanny, who had every chance to hurt her. She just hoped she’d take it as she always had. 

Vanny’s rabbit face didn’t react at first, just holding the same organic smile it always did. She lowered her knife. Ness heart skipped a beat as the woman took off the costume head, revealing her face. Vanessa had seen her face before, but she couldn’t deny the childish giddiness she felt in her chest each time she saw it.

“Alright, blondie.” She sighed, but her black (and slightly smudged from the costume) lips betrayed her as she smiled. “Let’s go talk to him.”

The two walked along, the only sound coming from Ness’s shoes. She knew that Vanny’s suit had soft pads on the feet so it made no sound, but it still freaked her out. 

“I don’t think this’ll work,” Vanny said softly. 

Ness looked at her. “Why not?”

“He’s not one to listen to reason,” she growled, but continued to lead the two of them into the back of the mall. 

Each moment more, Ness became increasingly worried. But she wanted to help Vanny in any way she could. 

The pair walked into a small room that Ness was completely unaware of. 

“What is it,” a horribly cold voice spoke. It came from a yellow rabbit suit, with a smile similar to Vanny’s. If Ness looked close enough, she thought she could see the suit flicker and glitch. It did make sense, if it was a virus. The rabbit was holding a knife. Suddenly Ness was regretting this. Vanny, who had just taken off her suit head, was also looking like she regretted it. 

Ness cleared her throat. “I wanted to talk to you of your treatment of Vanny-” 

It happened so fast. Ness was hardly able to tell what happened until afterwards.

The knife flew straight at Vanny’s stomach. 

Her shriek pierced the air. Ness couldn’t move, too horrified by the image to even breathe. She couldn’t tell if the woman had stopped screaming or not, because her ears were ringing loudly. Vanny’s body fell to the floor with a thump. The blonde could hardly hear what the yellowish rabbit was saying, but somehow managed to understand. 

“Oh Vanny,” The voice was twisted in all the wrong ways. The rabbit’s horrible grin didn’t waiver at the sight. “Thank you for wasting my time,” The rabbit said, picking up the blood coated knife. Then, it began walking away casually as if it didn’t just kill someone. 

Ness couldn’t care. Her vision became blurry with tears as Vanny’s breathing became heavy. 

“Vanny, I-” She choked back a sob. 

Blood seeped through the white fabric of Vanny’s suit. It stained it a light pink that eventually turned into a dark red. It was everywhere, on the floor, on Ness’s hands, and on the woman’s face. The stupid rabbit head sat somewhere next to the two of them, but Ness couldn’t care. She cradled the woman’s head, trying to stop the tears spilling down her face. 

“Don’t leave,” Ness begged, cradling the woman’s body. “I’ll call the police, just-” 

Vanny rolled her eyes, coughing out blood. She handed Ness something. “Thanks anyways.” 

The pink handkerchief stayed lodged in between Vanny’s fingers- or, paws. Ness couldn’t find it in her to laugh. She held Vanny closer. The only person who actually spent time with her willingly was dying in her arms, and she was completely powerless against it. Vanny looked up at her with a smile, holding her cheek. 

Ness leaned down, her face right in front of the other woman's. She opened her mouth to speak but felt soft lips press against her own. Vanny kissed her for a few moments before pulling back and smiling sadly.

"I love you," Vanny said simply. 

And then, she was gone.

Ness then sobbed. 

**Author's Note:**

> spent too much time on this i hate it now but hopefully somebody enjoyed
> 
> instagram: slushyishere  
> twitter: slushyisdead


End file.
